Kissin' U
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally bothers Robin while he's making pancakes, and that can't be good. KF/Rob Slash


OK, so I felt kinda bad in my last story, because I really like KF and Robin as a couple, but I wanted realism in that one story~ So to make up for my conscience, I will do this story where KF and Rob _do _get together~

Note: While inspired by Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin' U this is NOT a songfic

Warning: Two males interacting in romantic/sexual ways, if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, I probably wouldn't be posting this here.

Kissin' U

Wally was sitting in night clothes, consisting of Flash boxers and a matching T-shirt, on a stool around the aisle that was a counter where M'gann cut vegetables, while M'gann herself was currently on Mars with her uncle. Wally was currently devouring a rather large bowl of cereal.

"Always a black hole, eh Kid Mouth?" Robin's snide remark came from the doorway, he too was in his nightclothes, a light blue T-shirt and pyjama pants which were likely over his Batman Boxers. Wally turned his head, spoon still in his mouth.

He pulled it out, "You know I need to feed myself! What would you do without me!" Wally replied in a mock worry.

"I think I'd live better..." Robin trailed off grabbing some stuff from the fridge.

"DUDE! Wait, what _are_ you making?" Wally looked at Robin's ingredients: vanilla extract, milk, chocolate chips, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, a couple of eggs, and some cooking oil.

"Pancakes," came the curt reply, Robin was currently rummaging through the cabinets.

"Since when can you cook? It doesn't matter can you make me some!" Wally asked, he had gotten up from his stool. The spoon he was using lay in the bowl of cereal, forgotten.

"No," Robin said neutrally.

"Why?" Wally asked lightly poking Robin's side causing him to giggle, before his hand was swatted away.

"You're eating cereal, silly," Robin said finally he had two bowls to mix the ingredients in, as he started to sift together the dry ingredients.

"If I really am a black hole, I'm sure you can spare a pancake or two~" Wally said lightly nudging Robin in his ribs.

"And what if I was planning on _only_ making a pancake or two?" Robin replied.

"You can always make more than one or two pancakes!" Wally replied his eyes bright with elation.

"No," Robin said tersely, Wally could tell he was starting to get onto Robin's nerves (and that's saying something, Robin had dealt with him for like 2 years already, why snap now?)

"C'mon!"

"No." Robin was now mixing the milk, eggs, vanilla, chocolate chips and oil into the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt.

"C'MON! Rob, please?" Robin was now whisking fairly violently

"No."

"Rob! C'mon!" Robin had slammed down the bowl, tiptoed up so his breath was on Kid Flash's lips.

"Get it through your thick head: no. I already made the batter, and there's only enough for me," he hissed and returned to violently whisking the mixture. Wally had decided to take a different approach: he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, leaning down so breath was on Robin's neck.

"Please?" Wally asked huskily, almost hoarse. Robin's breath hitched, as if he forgot how to breath. He quickly regained his composure and turned on the burner.

"_Wally_, no, I am cooking now. Distract me anymore and you _will_ regret it," Robin growled out, lightly pushing Wally away.

In the one moment that Robin had pushed Wally, he fell to the floor and grabbed Robin down with him. Their lips landed together, _almost_ perfectly; if they were a few more millimetres closer together, it wouldn't have been as awkward; however, to both of them it seemed as if time stopped. Wally's green eyes stared into Robin's sunglasses. Both of them jumped up and cleared their throats, unable to hide the blush on their faces: Wally's so red it slightly hid his freckles, Robin's so much it brought out his paleness even more.

"I-I c-can live without p-pancakes..." Wally said, scratching the back of his neck, and returned to his soggy cereal.

"Me too..." Robin said, turning off the stove top burner. He walked slowly to Wally, "I-I-I-is it bad that I enjoyed it?" he asked nervously, blushing even harder, his ears had turned pink.

"You did!" Wally asked jumping up from his stool, knocking it over.

"Was I not supposed to?" Robin had tilted his head, his confidence had gone: he was _completely_ in the dark here.

"Rob, we're both _guys_ we can't like that stuff!" Wally said throwing his arms into the air, scratching his head.

"But you liked it too, didn't you?" Robin asked stepping closer, okay, so _maybe_ he was feigning his naivety.

Wally took a moment, "Yeah, sparks flew." Robin tiptoed closer once more, pressing his lips to Wally's; they heard a shriek from the door, Artemis had walked in, in her green night clothes.

"You guys finally figured it out!" she exclaimed as Superboy rushed in.

"I heard a screech!" he said frantically looking around.

"It's nothing!" Robin replied hastily, he was looking down at the floor, his and Wally's faces red like a tomato.

"Kid Idiot and Robin _kissed_!" Artemis said playfully punching Wally's arm.

"...they did what?" Superboy asked tilting his head slightly.

"They did this," Artemis said evilly, as she pressed Wally and Robin closer again, their lips touching each other's. Robin had put his hands up, they now rested on Wally's chest, his heart was racing.

"Can't you contract diseases or something?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, however it's a way for couples and loved ones to show affection." The deep, new voice startled them all, Wally and Robin both blushing madly: Kid Flash definitely no longer had freckles, and Robin looked like if he spent time in the sun he'd die from its brightness.

"But we've never kissed each other," Superboy stated inquisitively.

"I happen to prefer to not show my affection to my friends through kisses, my friend," Kaldur replied.

"But none of us have kissed anyone else, I mean except for Robin and Kid Flash," Superboy said once again.

"If you want, I could kiss you," Artemis suggested, getting closer to Superboy.

"I think we've seen all the kissing we need to this morning, c'mon Wally. Oh by the way, I've left some pancake batter on the counter, I hope you like chocolate chip!" Robin said seizing Wally's wrist as he ran out the room, dragging Wally behind him.

Robin ran until they were at his quarters. He forcefully jerked his door open, shoved Wally inside then turned to lock and close the door, "DUDE! What was that for?" Wally asked.

"We _need_ to sort this out, if Batman finds out, we're _both_ dead," Robin said, his voice no more than a scared murmur.

"Well...I liked it, you liked it, we like each other's company. We're best friends, so it'd be like starting on the 15th date..." Wally muttered to himself.

"_What?_" Robin asked, incredulous that Wally wasn't serious.

"I saw it on _Friends_, anyways, I was just thinking if you wanted, we could...date," Wally whispered shyly

"I'd like that," Robin said. "But we still have to decide who tells Batman...NOT IT!" he screamed.

"DUDE! Totally _unfair_!" Wally said.

Robin kissed Wally's tomato red cheek, this did not help the blush, "You love me anyways."

"You do have a way of making me lose my focus," Wally replied kissing Robin's cheek.

* * *

><p>Hooray!~ Happy endings~ I like this one significantly better than my first one... Tell me what you think~ (Any mistakes this time in their personalities I can only say is my mistake)<p>

Total random _friends_ reference enough to get a review? If possible, could you also read and, possibly, review my other fics?


End file.
